millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3 (Japan)
Is is third season of Quiz $ Millionaire, Japanese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Monta Mino. Lifelines In show each contestant had three standard lifelines: * 50:50 (フィフティ・フィフテ, Fifuti Fifuti) * Phone-a-Friend (テレフォン, Terefon) * Ask the Audience (オーディエンス, Ōdiensu) Episodes * Episode 1 (6th September 2001) - Kids Special Kotaro Kobayashi (¥1,000,000) Katsuhiro Minamigawa (¥1,000,000) * Episode 2 (20th September 2001) Hayato Nomura (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Minako Kadowaki (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Tomotaka Miki (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 3 (27th September 2001) * Episode 4 (4th October 2001) * Episode 5 (18th October 2001) * Episode 6 (1st November 2001) * Episode 7 (8th November 2001) * Episode 8 (15th November 2001) Masanobu Ando (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Maggie (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Hitomi Kumagai (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Yoko Mashita (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 9 (22nd November 2001) Taiji Ichinose (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Yoko Inoue (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Eiichi Sugama (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Masaki Numata (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 10 (29th November 2001) Taijiyu Ishikawa (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Tomohiro Tsuji (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Atsushi Horiie (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Osamu Koromo Otani (¥5,000,000) * Episode 11 (13th December 2001) Saori Ito (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Yasutaka Masutate (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Hitomi Sakamoto (¥10,000,000) * Episode 12 (20th December 2001) Tsuneo Shoji (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Yoshiharu Kamino (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Koji Moto Buchi (¥5,000,000) Tomomi Motomura (¥1,500,000) Sachie Murata (¥1,500,000) * Episode 13 (1st January 2002) * Episode 14 (10th January 2002) Seijin Oe (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Kaoru Yokoyama (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Reiko Nakazawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Hirotada Ototake (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥20,000,000) * Episode 15 (17th January 2002) Yasuhiro Usami (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Mayumi Ito (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Takahiro Omori (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Oosuke Asai (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 16 (24th January 2002) Keizō Tsuji (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Miwako Yamakawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Takahiro Kitaoka (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Shinya Miura (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 17 (31st January 2002) Aoi Kimura (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Yousu Anaga (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Hidenori Honjo (¥5,000,000) * Episode 18 (7th February 2002) Takeshi Watanabe (¥5,000,000) Kishiko Nagano (¥750,000) Teppei Arita (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) * Episode 19 (14th February 2002) * Episode 20 (21st February 2002) * Episode 21 (28th February 2002) Kayoko Kazeno (¥0 - lost on ¥20,000) Shuji Misumi (¥5,000,000) Chimi Shin (¥2,500,000) * Episode 22 (7th March 2002) * Episode 23 (14th March 2002) * Episode 24 (21st March 2002) * Episode 25 (4th April 2002) Yoshiko Miyazaki (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Aiko Sato (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Yoshie Ichige (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Erika Yamakawa (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Eiko Koike (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Tsutomu Sekine (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Mika Kano (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Masakazu Mimura (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 26 (11th April 2002) * Episode 27 (18th April 2002) * Episode 28 (25th April 2002) * Episode 29 (2nd May 2002) Kotome Sutou (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Fusayo Ando (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Kazu Ono (¥100,000 - lost on ¥150,000) Shinji Uchiyama (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Ken Watanabe (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 30 (9th May 2002) Misa Sato (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) * Episode 31 (16th May 2002) * Episode 32 (23rd May 2002) * Episode 33 (6th June 2002) Toshihiro Noake (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Keiji Shinke (¥5,000,000) Yoko Kandori (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 34 (13th June 2002) * Episode 35 (20th June 2002) * Episode 36 (27th June 2002) Takahiro Omori (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Takahiro Kitaoka (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Takuro Tatsumi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Junko Kaneko (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Junichi Ishida (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Akifumi Kikuchi (¥10,000,000) Kyoko Toyoshima (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Mari Inoue (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 37 (6th July 2002) Yoshizumi Ishihara (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Shintaro Ishihara (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) * Episode 38 (11th July 2002) Masato Takahashi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Toshio Oshita (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Masami Ogawa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 39 (18th July 2002) Kyo Kimura (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Yoshihiro Hamada (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Shizuka Komoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 40 (25th July 2002) * Episode 41 (1st August 2002) Toshikazu Fukawa (¥5,000,000) Daijo Kasahara (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Michiko Eguchi (¥10,000,000) * Episode 42 (8th August 2002) * Episode 43 (15th August 2002) Nari Takanomakoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Chu Matsuda (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Yuka Kawashima (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Hironori Saito (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) * Episode 44 (22nd August 2002) * Episode 45 (29th August 2002) Trivia * On August 29, 2002, 100th episode aired. Category:Japanese Series Category:Article stubs